Gravity: Chapter One: Ore no Yumetachi
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: Sanzo is reincarnated as a regular high school student. But he has dreams and visions about a young man with one blue eye and one golden one. The forces of attraction seem to be working when they meet up in the same school. UPDATED: Chap. 2
1. Default Chapter

Gravity  
  
By: Murasaki_Honou  
  
Disclaimers: Fanfiction overload, this is just a very short part one since I'm up for finals this week and I have a lot of projects to work on, this'll probably be my last fic for the month since I'll be temporarily be stuck. I don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki, we all know that. I'm just doing this for fun and if anyone found out I wrote a fanfic like this, they'd probably have my head. Yaoi/slight lime/don't know yet. Result of too much coffee and history notes. Do not blame me.  
  
*****  
Who was he?  
  
Last night I had a dream about him.  
  
He opened his eyes, those clear violet eyes scanned his surroundings. He was in his room. It was still night time based from the color of the sky outside. He slowly sat up, his heart was pounding against his chest. He looked up at the clock.  
  
Five minutes to four o' clock.  
  
He almost groaned in frustration. He felt restless and he could hardly catch his breath. There was no possible way he could go back to sleep now. This always happened and he was slowly getting irritated with it. It bothered him a whole lot that he would suffer from lack of sleep and go to school greeted by his loud and annoying companions. He sighed to himself, fed-up and tired. He wanted to know what this was all about.  
  
Suddenly, his dreams come back to him. A tall, young man with black colored hair. There was something unusual about him and it was the first thing he noticed ever since he had the dream the first time. One of his eyes were colored blue and the other one was golden. He could never forget how he looked at him, how he smirked with intent as he held that sword which looked like it was made of flame.  
  
Did he attack him in his dream? He asked for something and he couldn't understand what he wanted. Though the young man knew his name. He had said it loud and clear, it couldn't have been anything else.  
  
This is a final warning, Genjo Sanzo.  
  
Give it over now.  
  
Give what over? He thought, scowling -his brows met as he felt even more flustered at the moment. How he hated the feeling of being confused. How he hated that this had to happen to him. He lay back down on his bed and pulled the covers up to him again. He looked at his watch, it was five minutes past four and he wasn't close to getting drowsy. He tried to close his eyes.  
  
But all he kept seeing was that young man.  
  
He thought he had seen himself, too. They had been standing face to face. Was he wearing a white robe? He saw himself standing and holding what seemed to be a revolver. He knew his guns well since he kept one in his drawer just in case anything came up. It was the same gun. What was that hanging over his shoulders? It looked like parchment. It had writing on it, he couldn't read it well since it was blurry.  
  
He opened his eyes again, now even more frustrated with himself. He sat up and got up from bed, walking to the window.  
  
Who the hell was he anyway?  
  
Now he wanted to find out who he was and why had he been haunting him in his dreams.  
  
For a few times he'd try ignoring it and not caring. But tonight, he felt as if he had enough.  
  
You don't remember anything do you?  
  
Nothing from heaven?  
  
He frowned and turned away. Maybe he was just being stupid about this whole thing. He shrugged it off the best possible way he could. He needed some sleep and he wasn't going to let this bother him. But it might have already been too late for that.  
  
*******  
''Na, Sanzo!''  
  
Sanzo scowled as he looked up. He didn't realize he was already falling asleep.  
  
''Sanzo te ba! I've been calling you for five minutes now!'' ''Urusai, shi-ne!''  
  
A thick paperback book had crash landed on the younger boy's head.  
  
''Now, now, Goku.'' Hakkai said as he smiled gently and patiently at the younger boy. ''It seems that Sanzo hasn't been sleeping well, now's not a good time to agitate him, especially since he's reading works of the Marquis de Sade.''  
  
''I say he just needs to get laid more often.'' Gojyo suggested, slinging his bag which had hardly anything in it over his shoulder. ''Maybe all that reading is finally making him horny -''  
  
WHAP!  
  
''Another word and you're dead, kappa.'' Sanzo said as he held the over a thousand-page book of one hundred twenty days of Sodom - hitting Gojyo's head. ''Ite! Nani ga hoshi da?! Ah?! You wanna fight or something?!'' ''Try me, kappa. I'll kill you in an instant.''  
  
Hakkai laughed as sparks fused up between the two.  
  
''Maa, Maa Ii janai desu ka.'' He said. ''Maybe you two should calm down and wait till dismissal until you actually start a fight. It'll be easier to get you to a hospital that way.'' ''Na, Sanzo. Hara hetta yo!'' ''Go eat the lockers for all I care.'' Sanzo said walking ahead, ignoring the three behind him as well as the other students passing him by.  
  
It was true that he wasn't getting enough sleep. He couldn't believe he almost fell asleep over at the lockers. He remember drifting off around six o' clock and waking up at six thirty with his alarm beside him going bonkers. He threw a pillow at it and ended up getting yelled at by his mother. He definitely had to get up before she started nagging.  
  
He had been up all mid-morning thinking about all the dreams he had and what they had to do with him. He remember seeing Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku there, too. But what were they all doing there? And that man - what did he want? He frowned and shook his head, walking a little faster. He didn't want to think about it anymore - it was too much trouble.  
  
He suddenly stopped and froze, looking up as he felt someone was watching him. He looked over to his left, scanning through the students passing by when he saw him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He saw the other student, a young man smirking slightly at him intently. Dark colored hair - and those eyes, those eyes he swore he's seen before. Blue and gold. He couldn't say anything or move for a moment. What was he doing here?  
  
''Doushite desu, Sanzo?'' Hakkai asked as the three of them stopped up beside him in bewilderment. Looking at him - Sanzo didn't say anything for a moment - then he looked up and shook his head. Trying to surpress the surprise and confusion that he felt that moment.  
  
''Iya, betsu ni.'' he looked ahead and walked off. ''Iku sou.''  
  
As he walked on, the three watched him from behind as they followed. Probably all wondering what was wrong, but he didn't care. He covertly looked back at the young man who was still looking at him. What was he doing here? What did he want? What was he doing out of his dreams?  
There you go, I'll continue this when I have the time, hopefully right after finals! I spent twenty minutes on this one so pardon it if it's a load of crap. Flames and Reviews shall be accepted with open arms. Ja ne. 


	2. Eerie Introduction

Chapter Two: Eerie Introduction  
  
''Everyone sit down.''  
  
The students sat down and looked up at their teacher. Sanzo was sitting beside Hakkai and behind them, Gojyo was sitting. He had been throwing paper at Sanzo from behind and the other man's annoyance was beginning to be obvious.  
  
''Maa, Maa. Ii janai ne.'' Hakkai said smiling sheepishly as he whispered softly. ''Not this early in the morning.''  
  
The teacher looked at the students and nodded.  
  
''We've got a new student today. He's moved from Kyoto just a few days ago and he was assigned to this class. I hope you'll all welcome him.'' The teacher looked over at the door way. ''You can come in now.''  
  
Sanzo looked up as the whispers from behind him became louder. From the doorway entered the young man he had saw earlier. His eyes slightly widened in surprise. A chilling feeling swept over him as the young man looked back at him. He stood in front and said in a smooth yet deep voice.  
  
''Taishi Homura da. Yoroshiku.''  
  
All the girls giggled softly and some of them whispered even more. Gojyo couldn't help but frown slightly, looking at Homura with an air of distrust. Hakkai looked at Sanzo and saw his slightly confused expression.  
  
''What's wrong, Sanzo?'' he asked.  
  
Sanzo hadn't replied for a moment. He kept looking at him, images of his dreams flashing through his head. His voice was the same voice he heard. There could have been no mistaking that, that was him. But how did he get here. He couldn't believe that he was real.  
  
''You can sit beside Genjo-kun, Taishi-kun.''  
  
The student nodded, smirking lightly at Sanzo - almost with intent. Sanzo scowled and tried his best to repress the memory of his dreams. He leaned back and looked outside. There was no way he was going to let a stupid thing like this bother him he told himself before. He looked at Hakkai who was still looking at him, puzzled.  
  
''What?'' he asked. Hakkai shook his head and smiled. ''I was just wondering if you knew each other.''  
  
Before Sanzo could answer. He heard Homura speak up from beside him.  
  
''We do.''  
  
Hakkai looked at Homura and then back at Sanzo. ''Sou desu ka.'' He laughed softly. ''I didn't know you had other friends. ''  
  
''We do not!'' Sanzo muttered in annoyance. He looked at Homura and arched an eyebrow slightly. ''Oi, Omae. Keep out of other people's conversations. It's annoying when people butt in without them having to do with anything.''  
  
Homura laughed softly and smirked slightly, the teacher started discussing.  
  
''I knew you'd have a hard time remembering me.''  
  
Sanzo scowled as his eyebrows met. Glaring coldly at Homura, he leaned back and tried to look away.  
  
''Genjo Sanzo - da na?'' ''De? What about it? ''  
  
Homura only smirked slightly and looked at him.  
  
''It's been too long.''  
  
Sanzo looked at him and then looked ahead. Why did he feel somewhat uncomfortable around him? They've never met before - or have they? The images from his dreams once more flashed before his mind. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to block them out - but his voice. His voice kept playing in his head.  
  
''Genjo-kun! Genjo-kun!''  
  
he had not realized that the teacher had been calling him.  
  
''Read the second paragraph.''  
  
He grabbed his book and stood up, as he read. Homura closed his eyes and smirked.  
  
@@@@  
  
''Kora! Hanase yo!''  
  
Gojyo had been ruffling Goku's hair as they sat in the library.  
  
''Make me stop you stomach brained monkey, I dare you.''  
  
Goku pushed Gojyo's hand away and yelled at him, right at his face.  
  
''I'm REALLY hungry right now, okay?! And If you don't stop I'll eat YOU!''  
  
''Come and try me ya stupid monkey!''  
  
''SHUT-UP!!!''  
  
Two separate books came crashing down on their heads. The people in the library grew even more quiet, frowning at the three brawling boys over at the Asian section.  
  
''Shhhh!!!'' The librarian said impatiently for about the how manienth time.  
  
Sanzo had been cursing and yelling at the two. Hakkai was currently trying to help him.  
  
''Ite yo! Why'd you hit me, Sanzo?!'' Goku yelped as he held onto his head.  
  
''You droopy-eyed bastard! That hurt like hell!'' The redhead was now busy muttering curse words loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
''If you two won't shut-up then get the hell out of here!'' Sanzo said angrily as he sat down and started to read again.  
  
Hakkai sighed and shook his head. ''You two should at least stay quiet. This is a library. Other people are trying to study.'' He bowed apologetically to the other people over at the other tables and politely told them their apologies.  
  
''This is getting TOO boring.''  
  
''Na, Sanzo. Are we going to be here any longer? I'm hungry.''  
  
WHAP!  
  
Another book came flying towards his face.  
  
''Then get out of here!''  
  
''Shhhh!''  
  
The people glared at them and Hakkai laughed sheepishly. ''We're not making a whole lot of friends are we.'' He noted.  
  
Sanzo picked up all his books and started to walk away from them.  
  
''Sanzo, doko e?'' Goku asked blinking.  
  
''Away from you idiots, how the hell am I supposed to study with you morons ruining every moment I have?'' He said as he made a turn left to the Humanities section.  
  
''Well, I don't blame him.'' Hakkai said as he flipped another page. ''We should just let him cool off for the time being. He does need to get his work done and so do we --- ''  
  
But to his dismay the two had already started physical abuse towards each other together with their loud bickering. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
''Yare, Yare desu ne.''  
  
Sanzo sat down by the section where there were almost no people around. He looked through his book for a moment, then getting up realizing he was missing another resource. He walked over to one of the shelves over at the end of the hall and was looking through when.  
  
''It just seems like we keep bumping into each other.''  
  
He looked up and frowned again upon seeing him.  
  
''Omae ga. What the hell do you want?''  
  
Homura stepped up beside him and started looking through the shelves.  
  
''I'm just here working like you are. I don't mean anything else.''  
  
''Good. Stop bothering me and leave me the hell alone.''  
  
Sanzo grabbed the book from the shelves. And was about to head on.  
  
''Hand it over, Genjo Sanzo.''  
  
Sanzo stopped in his tracks.  
  
''Nandato?''  
  
''Isn't that what I said? Hand it over? This is a final warning.''  
  
Sanzo looked back at him, glaring angrily.  
  
''What the hell are you?''  
  
''You should know me by now, I told you. '' Homura said walking towards him.  
  
''Stay the hell away from me, bastard.'' He said glaring at him.  
  
Homura paid no attention to him. He stopped in front of Sanzo who was still glaring at him -- before Sanzo knew it strong weight had pressed upon him and he was pushed to the bookshelf. He choked slightly as he realized a hand was around his neck, keeping him still. He frowned angrily as Homura inched closer - whispering hoarsely as the hand around his neck tightened a bit.  
  
''Let me go or I'll kill you.''  
  
Homura whispered something in his ear.  
  
''Don't you remember anything from heaven?''  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened again as his breath tickled his ear. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the hand claps a little tighter - the visions came back to him. His voice.  
  
''I said get the fuck away from me!''  
  
Sanzo punched him across the cheek, blowing him back to the other book case. He slammed against the hardness of the books and looked up. Sanzo glaring dangerously at him.  
  
''Stay the fuck away from me if you don't want to die.'' Sanzo threatened, breathing heavily from his anger. ''I don't know who you are but I don't care. If you come near me again, I'll kick the fucking shit out of you.''  
  
Homura laughed softly and closed his eyes, wiping the blood off from the side of his mouth.  
  
''You've become even more interesting, Genjo Sanzo.'' He said getting up.  
  
He looked at Sanzo and nodded. At that moment the blonde young man froze up as he felt another chilling feeling go up his spine. His eyes slightly widened.  
  
''I'll look forward to the next encounter.''  
  
Sanzo watched as he walked off.  
  
@@@@@  
  
I hope no one was TOO OOC at the time. But I doubt that, this is a Homura/Sanzo fic, is it not? Well, reviews people. 


End file.
